


First love

by tailorstales_11



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Trigger warning: internalized homophobia, first story in this fandom i'm so happy tbh!!!, i love them they're both softies, soft boyfriends, yuki pov
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Lo aveva sfiorato, in molteplici occasioni, che la ragione celata dietro quel suo attaccamento sviluppatosi nel corso dei mesi riguardasse l’essersi innamorato di lui. Ma Yuki la scacciava sempre, mano sotto il mento a sorreggere il viso mentre con sguardo traverso soppesava la figura di Muku intento a risolvere gli ultimi esercizi del pomeriggio.Non era possibile, in fondo, che provasse dei sentimenti proprio per lui.A Yuki piacevano soltanto le ragazze.[...]
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	First love

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo questa storia pronta da due mesetti ormai e finalmente ho avuto il tempo di postarla ;; sono abbastanza soddisfatta di come sia venuta fuori e spero possa piacervi <3  
> Enjoy!!

_“Oh, mi piacciono le ragazze, in realtà.”_

Seguiva sempre un sorriso creato per l’occasione unito all’accompagnamento di un gesto della mano che dissimulava il suo fastidio, in situazioni del genere, le sue labbra che erano solite pronunciare quella frase adesso intente a schioccare un bacio contro quella bocca da cui era scaturita soltanto sorpresa.

_“Mi piacciono le ragazze”_ era divenuto un po’ il suo mantra di fronte alle persone che Yuki considerava stupide, al pari di quella frase fatta che ripeteva nella sua mente ogni volta che faccia d’angelo si frapponeva ai suoi pensieri logici e taglienti.

_“Mi piacciono le ragazze,”_ diceva sempre, la mente solo piena di quegli occhi indaco e del viso da eterno bambino di lui.

_“Mi piacciono le ragazze,”_ era solito esordire Yuki forse più per convincere se stesso, ogni sua certezza crollata di fronte all’incapacità di staccarsi dalle labbra di Muku Sakisaka.

Era sempre stata una risposta pronta, la sua, un qualcosa di abituale cui Yuki non aveva mai davvero dato troppo peso. Non era stato nelle sue corde soffermarsi sul significato di un qualcosa di simile, di un’apparente etichetta che sapeva non lo definisse appieno come persona. Questo, fino a quando la sua mente non aveva iniziato a riempiersi soltanto di lui, _faccia d’angelo_ com’era solito appellarlo al sicuro nella sua stanza e lontano da orecchie indiscrete, la stella del club di atletica.

Muku Sakisaka era più veloce del vento quando scattava sulla pista, le grida dei suoi compagni che lo incitavano a diventare un tutt’uno con la luce stessa. Era così raggiante in quell’ambiente, in completo contrasto rispetto a qualsiasi altra situazione in cui si cacciasse nella sua vita. Yuki credeva che avrebbe odiato, con il tempo, quel dualismo, quel rovescio della medaglia in cui Muku, che sul campo correva spedito senza esitare, procedeva invece tentennando ad ogni passo con sguardo basso, timoroso di incontrare gli occhi di chiunque gli rivolgesse la parola. Eppure, si riscoprì nel sentirsi a proprio agio e ad apprezzare quella moltitudine di incertezze e non, condite di una dose di una fantasia forse troppo estrema e tale dal condurlo spesso a spaziare con la mente più di quanto non volesse dare a vedere.

Le domande arrivarono dopo. Settimane dopo, tutte sotto forma di visi stupidi il cui unico scopo era quello di provocarlo; e Yuki rispondeva, di getto, per nulla intimorito mentre il suo sguardo che correva sempre alla figura di Muku qualche passo più in là.

_“Mi piacciono le ragazze.”_

Muku Sakisaka rimase un pensiero fisso per diverso tempo, la vicinanza forzata della convivenza alla compagnia teatrale che non aiutò affatto a permettergli di dimenticarlo e di sostituirlo con facilità. Non importava quanto ci provasse, quanto disperatamente si sforzasse di aggrapparsi a qualsiasi altra attività pur di non dover scorgere quel viso perfino nei suoi sogni. Era impossibile.

Impossibile perché Muku era sempre al suo fianco, Yuki che non riusciva a rinunciare agli attimi trascorsi in sua compagnia. Era sempre lui a proporre di studiare insieme, lui a proporre di trascorrere il pomeriggio insieme. Lui a proporre di passeggiare, di frequentarsi, la presenza di Muku impossibile da scacciare via.

Forse era soltanto perché la loro amicizia era ormai avanzata al livello successivo, andando ad occupare un posto speciale nella sua vita in cui Yuki era solito rifugiarsi quando ne aveva più bisogno. Lo aveva sfiorato, in molteplici occasioni, che la ragione celata dietro quel suo attaccamento sviluppatosi nel corso dei mesi riguardasse l’essersi innamorato di lui. Ma Yuki la scacciava sempre, mano sotto il mento a sorreggere il viso mentre con sguardo traverso soppesava la figura di Muku intento a risolvere gli ultimi esercizi del pomeriggio.

Non era possibile, in fondo, che provasse dei sentimenti proprio per lui.

A Yuki piacevano soltanto le ragazze.

Cominciarono a frequentarsi con diverse persone non appena varcarono la soglia delle superiori.

Yuki era solito mettere le mani avanti e pronunciarsi con chiarezza riguardo alla sua volontà di non intrattenere alcun tipo di relazione seria. Gli interessava più tastare il terreno, in realtà, collezionare esperienze per comprendere appieno che cosa davvero volesse, il suo desiderio che si palesava non appena chiudeva gli occhi per baciare l’ennesima ragazza che di fronte a lui più non esisteva in quanto tale, ma solo come fantasma di un altro.

Anche Muku aveva iniziato a frequentarsi con una ragazza; una sua compagna di classe, per giunta. Era sempre stato un tipo più sentimentale sin dalle medie, quei suoi sogni da romanzo d’amore incapaci di abbandonarlo nonostante il trascorrere degli anni e Yuki, di contro, aveva cominciato ad incassare in silenzio ogni suo nuova vicenda. In genere avrebbe chiuso la conversazione, tagliando le parole del malcapitato con un commento sprezzante, ma con Muku era diverso.

Era sempre stato diverso quando si trattava di lui, di quel suo viso angelico cheadesso mostrava timido i primi segni di un’adolescenza che passava modellando dolcemente i suoi tratti da eterno bambino. Muku era sempre Muku. Anche con quel taglio differente, con il viso leggermente fattosi più adulto, le sue guance rosse e morbide che spiccavano sempre quando gli raccontava dei suoi appuntamenti e Yuki, sdraiato sulle sue gambe, poteva sempre avere la visuale migliore di quella contentezza.

Ma c’era qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato in ciò che viveva direttamente sulla sua pelle, nelle risposte che partivano dalle sue labbra ancor prima che potesse processare alcun sentimento. C’era una felicità non condivisa appieno, un retrogusto di gelosia per cui Yuki si vergognava nel profondo. Non aveva alcuna pretesa sull’amico, alcun diritto su di lui.

Eppure, all’udire quei suoi racconti, Yuki si perdeva più nella sua figura che nelle parole, sognando ad occhi aperti come sarebbe stato ritrovarsi dall’altro lato di quelle morbide labbra.

La relazione di Muku si sfasciò agli inizi del terzo anno, l’amico che ne uscì più devastato di quanto non volesse in realtà mostrare.

Muku aveva sempre posseduto quel suo lato catastrofico, i suoi pensieri che correvano senza che lui riuscisse mai a fermarli in tempo.

Osservarlo distruggersi in quel modo, tra un sorriso triste e l’altro, fu forse peggio di una pugnalata. Aveva perso quella sua innocenza che l’aveva sempre contraddistinto, quella luce dipinta nei suoi occhi azzurri ora diventati all’improvviso più scuri al pari di un cielo in attesa della pioggia.

Era assente, spesso. Durante le prove di teatro la sua mente spaziava via, il suo viso perso altrove quasi a cercare di scavare a fondo di quella vicenda alla ricerca di un particolare che gli era sfuggito, la chiave per comprendere il perché di quella rottura.

Era assente durante lo studio, Muku che era invece stato sempre così ferrato per la maggior parte delle materie. Perfino durante le loro chiacchierate delle volte pareva allontanarsi con la mente e Yuki, in uno schiocco di dita di fronte al suo viso, tentava sempre di riavvicinarlo a sé.

Quella situazione perdurò per settimane, fino a quando Muku non pronunciò quelle parole che cambiarono ogni cosa.

_“Penso di aver capito il problema, sai?”_ esordì Muku durante un pomeriggio.

Era disteso sul letto di Yuki mentre lui sedeva sul materasso con la schiena al muro, intento a risolvere un esercizio di algebra, le gambe poggiate sopra quelle dell’amico.

_“Non c’era nessun problema da parte tua”_ rispose di getto, la matita che prese a scrivere ancora su quel foglio cancellato così tante volte al punto da averci perso il conto. Avrebbe voluto strapparlo via e lanciare il quaderno fuori dalla finestra, se ne avesse avuto l’occasione. Ma il compito di algebra era prossimo e Yuki non poteva permettersi un simile lusso.

_“Non mi sono comportato bene con lei, invece.”_

Yuki premette la matita così forte sul quaderno che la mina si spezzò, il suo sguardo di fuoco posatosi negli specchi d’acqua dell’altro. Non si era reso conto, se non in quell’istante, quanto quegli occhi risultassero ora così diversi, più luminosi, il loro colore originale tornato al suo posto quasi che Muku avesse recuperato la sua pace e spensieratezza.

_“Cosa stai-“_

_“A me non…piaceva più, lei”_ Muku parve sentirsi estremamente a disagio a rivelare quella parte della storia che a nessuno aveva ancora confidato, Yuki incluso, quasi che la vergogna lo logorasse.

_“Penso che se ne fosse accorta allo stesso modo, sai?”_

_“Non capisco che razza di pensieri ti frullano nella testa-“_

_“A me piaci tu.”_

Fu la prima volta in cui Muku riuscì a privarlo della parola, delle sue solite risposte pronte che mietevano vittime senza alcuna esitazione.

Era sempre lui. Sempre lui che riusciva a mandarlo fuori di testa, il suo pensiero che tornò fisso e martellante nella sua mente.

Yuki non aveva smesso di pensare a lui, in realtà. Ma l’altro era finito in primo piano rispetto al suo costante sbavargli contro, la volontà di portarlo ad essere ancora una volta lo stesso Muku di sempre che aveva eclissato ogni altro pensiero.

Yuki si mosse senza che la sua mente potesse processare alcuna intenzione e si ritrovò su di lui, i loro visi così vicini che gli parve di specchiarsi negli occhi confusi dell’altro. Si abbassò sulle sue labbra in un sorriso automatico mentre uno _“stupido”_ sussurrato lasciava la sua bocca un attimo prima che Muku si sporgesse nella sua direzione per prendersi quel bacio, l’esitazione di poco prima ormai scomparsa.

Erano morbide come le aveva sempre immaginate, quelle labbra, così timide all’inizio ma piene di un fuoco che divampò in pochi istanti da quella confessione.

Yuki l’aveva accettata nel modo più diretto possibile, la sua risposta, in realtà forse più tempestiva rispetto a qualsiasi intervento a parole che nulla avrebbe potuto con quanto stava provando in quegli istanti. Aveva sognato quel momento da anni, da ancor prima che volesse accettare il fatto di essersi innamorato di lui, il volto di Muku che sempre faceva capolino nella sua mente nei momenti più inopportuni. Aveva sognato da anni di ritrovarsi al posto di quella ragazza che aveva avuto la fortuna di prendersi il suo primo bacio e quelli seguenti, di essere stata il suo primo amore. Ma chissà se anche l’altro fosse cresciuto ignorando il suo cuore, bloccato dalle stesse parole che Yuki ripeteva più quasi che fossero un mantra.

Una sua mano salì ad accarezzare i capelli di lui, le dita di Yuki che si persero a giocare con quelle sue ciocche che parevano della consistenza dello zucchero filato, sotto di sé.

Forse erano stati degli stupidi entrambi, ma Yuki aveva un certo orgoglio da mantenere per poterlo ammettere in quel modo.

Muku gli circondò il collo con le braccia, accoccolandosi maggiormente contro il materasso al pari di un gatto e Yuki, in un momento di enfasi, non poté fare a meno di staccarsi per qualche secondo dalle labbra di lui per baciargli il viso in ogni punto. Sulle guance, sulle palpebre, sulla fronte, e poi ancora passando per la sua bocca mentre l’altro rideva e lo stringeva a sé, la tensione degli attimi precedenti cancellata dal suo viso per lasciare posto ad un’espressione di pura dolcezza.

Oh, che stupida scena aveva messo su per anni ed anni.

A Yuki le ragazze non erano mai interessate granché, in realtà.

Era sempre stato Muku, sin dai primi istanti, quello che aveva rapito il suo cuore.


End file.
